


The Cave

by Lazy_Bowtruckle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Erotica, Explicit sex scenes, Gay Sex, M/M, Pornographic description, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Bowtruckle/pseuds/Lazy_Bowtruckle
Summary: First time Harry and Draco embraced each other. Draco remembering details of the time they had sex for first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> The story involves explicit details of Gay sex. So kindly do not proceed if you are uncomfortable with it.

Harry and Draco have been going out for a month now. Even though they had their differences in the past, they couldn’t deny the fact that both of them felt an alluring vibe ever since they first met. It was after recent set of events that they decided to confide in their feelings for each other. Draco remembers the cave where they had their first kiss and more. He got lost in the memory of that time.  
It was after Harry had successfully got them lost in the forest while looking for some herbs, they had to present in their Herbology class next day. Draco had decided to accompany him in this, as he always enjoyed escaping the Slytherin dungeons.  
“Potter, I think we are lost”. Draco knew the stubborn Gryffindor won’t budge on his exploring skills. But still a futile attempt to make them avoid some detention by Professor McGonagall was on Draco’s mind that made him say it.  
“Don’t worry, I know its here. Neville had mentioned it grew on the outskirts of the Dark forest.” Harry said with a clumsy movement through the bushes.  
It started to get cloudy. Sky was engulfed in dark shades, as if someone decided to paint it with wild grey brush strokes.  
“Potter, I’m in no mood to drag wet robes all across castle, IF we make it back alive.” Harry enjoyed Draco’s sarcastic comments often, and responded with a smirk. Draco would get infuriated at it, and at the same time can’t resist the thought of kissing that smile.  
‘Why does he have to be suave?’ Draco thought as he admired his boyfriend’s determination to guide them to a safe place in the forest. He had a different opinion on the Dark forest in the past. But now it seemed as one of the safe places where he and Harry can be freely open with each other.  
It started raining, with the forest consumed in the music of showering raindrops all around. They started to haste towards a big Oak tree to find some cover.  
“Look! I think I see some shade over there! See I told you it’d be alright” Harry exclaimed pointing at distant piled boulders.  
“Thanks to those Quidditch practices, you haven’t lost your Seeker eyes!”  
They both ran through the pelt down towards the massive boulders they could see from far. As they drew closer, they realized the boulders were concealing an entrance to a cave.  
“Merlin’s beard! Look at this place.” Draco said, while gaping at the deep cave where their voice was echoing with the hubbub of rain from outside.  
“Now are you happy that we got something out of this short trip of ours?” Harry said in attempt to tease Draco. He went in to explore out what all the cave had enclosed in it.  
“Potter, maybe we should focus on figuring out how to get our clothes dry first? Or do you want to get sick and never hear the end of Madam Pomfrey’s scoldings?!” Draco shouted out after Harry who was going inside the dark cave without any source of light. Draco got alarmed at hearing his voice echoed in so far. That didn’t happen when Harry tried echoing his voice in cave for fun few seconds ago. It looked like the cave had a weird power of elevating his voice whenever he called out to Harry.  
“Yeah, I’m coming.” Harry called out. Draco felt a wave of excitement as he saw Harry emerging from the dark end of cave, working on removing his robes as he moved. He hadn’t seen him take off his clothes in front of him ever. He had only imagined this in his sleep, with Harry going to the showers after a Quidditch match. He would be dripping with some sweat, and his hair all messed up more than usual. But this time it was happening in real.  
“Draco…? Don’t you want to dry off your robes too? I’ll set out a fire inside and let it dry.”  
Draco was lost in his thoughts for a second. But at mention of removing his clothes in front of Harry, he got alarmed.  
“Umm, oh yeah. Uh—I forgot to-“Draco said hastily as he moved around looking for some place to go behind and strip.  
Harry, who was now in his shirt and trousers only, saw Draco getting excited in due process.  
He moved towards Draco, held him by his shoulders and leaned in and said “Let me help you”  
Draco was surprised. He couldn’t think clearly, as it was just too exciting. Then his eyes caught Harry’s sharp green eyes, and he felt comfortable. It felt right to do everything that he had dreamed of his time with Harry. He felt a surge of emotion flow through him, and he closed his eyes, and went for Harry’s lips. Harry seeing Draco, going through the emotion could feel the same riling up in him, and in that same moment he went in for Draco’s lips.  
No other thought was flowing through in their heads other than the fact they were one. It felt so right! Harry grabbed Draco’s head, moving his fingers throughout his blonde hair. Kissing passionately. Draco could feel Harry’s embrace on his lips and head touching his soul. He wasn’t moving his hands but somehow, they grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled him in further. Their heads were tilted as they continue to move their lips on each other’s face. Harry could feel the warmth off Draco’s lips, as he rubbed it with his tongue.  
Draco started to feel his dick getting harder and up. He knew this because as it grew harder for his pants to hold it in, he could feel Harry too getting excited and hard similarly. The cave seemed to have sensed their love, and concealed the entrance with more bushes, allowing just the feeble light and the trickling rainwater’s music to seep in.  
Harry moved his hands down Draco’s back, and whispered while kissing “May I?” Draco, without interrupting the kiss, nodded. He could feel Harry’s lips making a smile. He smiled back with opening his eyes to meet Harry’s.  
Harry slithered his hands down Draco’s trousers to grab a hold of his buttocks. Draco got excited, and stopped kissing for a second to let out a sigh and moan. Harry’s lips with an inch distance to Draco’s, could feel the air from Draco’s mouth landing on his lips. Harry’s glasses got steam on it. Seeing this, Draco removed his hands from Harry’s waist and removed his spectacles. “Better?”  
Harry sighed and nodded along, as he moved his hands to grab Draco’s butt with fingers caressing his ass. Draco in response to this went in for Harry’s neck and started kissing it passionately. Draco felt an urge to reciprocate this excitement he was feeling in his bottom. He started to lick Harry’s neck to his ear, and whispered as he caressed his ear with his tongue, “Can I?”. Harry let out a moan and said “Yes”. Draco started caressing Harry’s butt from above, and then moved his left-hand down Harry’s pants. With other he grabbed Harry’s head, brushing his hair and pulled his face to his lips. Harry started kissing him deeply.  
Draco enjoying this, stopped kissing and placed his forehead against Harry’s. They were having an eye to eye moment, with an implicit question in both of their heads. They knew it was the same question in both of their heads, and without using any words they knew what both wanted. They nodded and started to undress each other.  
Harry saw it was getting dark outside, so he took out his wand. “Incendio!”. A fire started crackling merrily. In the glow of fire, he saw Draco’s face shining with the sweat and rainwater dripping off from Draco’s cheek. ‘He is so handsome!’ Harry thought. He couldn’t believe for a moment what was happening. He saw that the ground was muddy, so he took off his shirt and took his robes to place a something on which they can lay together.  
Draco saw Harry taking his shirt off. His pale body, with arms and abs all wet from the rain. He could see his vivid dream coming true.  
They both moved towards each other. Harry started to take Draco’s robes off slowly, while placing soft kisses on his lips. Draco in this started unzipping Harry’s trouser. But couldn’t seem to find the buckle. He tried for a while, but they both let out a small laugh as the attempt failed. Harry successfully got Draco’s bare chest out. He hugged Draco tightly. And Draco reciprocated the same. They were able to feel each other warm chests, sticking together with water and sweat.  
Draco again started to try to remove Harry’s buckle and this time he got successful! With a smirking smile he took off Harry’s trousers down to ground. He could feel Harry smiling back at him.  
Harry stopped the hug, and removed the trousers stuck in his feet. He was bare naked in the cave! Draco seeing Harry completely nude let out a gasp. ‘He is so irresistible!’ He started to eye his boyfriend from head to toe. He especially enjoyed looking at the fully erect penis of his boyfriend. It is much better that what he had dreamt of before! Harry after removing his trousers, buck naked, came back towards Draco to continue the hug. He gave him a tighter hug this time, as in congratulating Draco to finally get him naked first out of the two! Draco moved his hands along Harry’s back caressing his butt better this time. He could feel Harry’s hard dick poking very strongly now directly to his bare belly.  
Harry continued to remove Draco’s clothes. Draco was resting against a rock as Harry continued to unbuckle Draco's trousers and remove it completely. They were both now completely naked, with their dicks hard as rock poking each other as they kissed. Harry started to kiss Draco’s lips and started to move down to his neck, then chest and nipples. He caressed every inch of Draco’s chest with his tongue and lips. Leaving dark love bites as he was moving down. Draco continued to let out soft moans which were echoing throughout the cave! This made Harry more excited as he continued to leave dark love bites all over his boyfriend’s chest. The cave knew the source and intention of every noise originated inside it, and echoed back the ones that had love fostered in it.  
Then he came down to his groin. He looked up to Draco, wanting to see his reaction as he was about give his first blowjob. Draco was beaming down at Harry with pure love in his eyes.  
Harry, without using any hands, started to tease the dick with softly licking the tip of it. Draco was feeling utmost orgasm as he was getting teased. He shut his eyes, and bent his neck to look upwards. His fists were clenched, and body trembling with waves of excitement. Harry could see and sense it all, and it made him delighted. He continued to slowly lick the tip of Draco’s dick. Then all of a sudden, he swallowed the whole dick in his mouth without using his hands. Draco was shocked and lurched around Harry’s face, feeling immense excitement on his dick and in response trying to pull it back. He had never felt anyone come near his dick, and when Harry all of a sudden took it all in, Draco couldn’t resist his body acting this way.  
Harry knew what it was, and continued to enjoy blowing his boyfriend. He could taste slight salty tip of Draco’s dick as he curled his tongue all around the soft penis head. He was finding it delicious. Even though it stopped having any taste after a while, Harry though this was the best thing he ever head in his mouth. He continued to suck and prepare small vacuum in his mouth as he swallowed the air and drool in his mouth. As he sucked and twisted his tongue all around the tip and base of the dick, he looked up to see Draco in utmost orgasmic state. He was so happy to see that. Knowing that he was able to make his boyfriend enjoy like this, and at the same time enjoying a delicious treat! He started to move his mouth back and forth as well, around the long penis of his boyfriend. He loved how long it was, as it made him enjoy sucking even more! It felt like he was kissing his dick with utmost love, and didn’t want to let it go.  
Draco after sensing such immense pleasure, came back to his senses in the cave. He decided he doesn’t want to wait any longer and wishes to suck Harry now. He moved slightly, with his dick in Harry’s mouth, to pick him up. Harry, got up to kiss Draco. Draco cupped Harry’s head in his hands and kissed him strongly with his tongue trying to share every taste of Harry’s mouth.  
Draco continue to kiss Harry while caressing his nipples with hands. He started to kiss Harry’s neck next and slowly move down to his navel. Draco grabbed Harry’s butt, and with one look up towards Harry’s eyes, started playing around his groin. He started caressing Harry’s foreskin and started trying to get his tongue underneath Harry’s foreskin. Harry grabbed his own hair, and let out a soft moan. Draco could taste slight wet dick on his lips. Harry had some precum ejaculated. Draco enjoyed it thoroughly. He licked it all and rubbed its taste on his lips. Then with a jerk, Draco pulled Harry’s butt and along with it pushed his dick down his own throat. Harry let out loud moan that echoed throughout the cave! Draco started enjoying moving and twisting his tongue around the soft head of Harry’s dick. He felt the dick and his mouth are one part. Why is it so delicious?! So soft and mouth full?! He doesn’t want to let it go. His vivid dreams were finally true.  
Harry was thoroughly enjoying every movement. He could feel his foreskin getting pulled back as Draco started twisting his tongue all around the head of his penis. He was enjoying the firm hold of Draco’s hands on his buttocks. He still had some after taste of Draco’s dick on his lip. He enjoyed licking the taste of it, with Draco starting to suck powerfully on his dick.  
This was all too magical for both of them. They didn’t care if it was getting dark outside or the rain turning into a big storm outside. All that mattered was their embrace to each other, and shared warmth and taste.  
As moments went on, Harry felt the urge to take it to next step. He pulled Draco upwards, who was still hard. Harry got extremely happy to see it. Draco said “Why are you laughing Potter?”, with wrapping his hands around Harry.  
“Nothing. I was just happy to see you are still hard”  
Draco smiled back, and started kissing Harry. He let out a hand and started stroking Harry’s dick slowly. This was the first time Draco used his hands and not his mouth to rub Harry’s dick. “Do you want to take it to next step?”  
Harry open his eyes wide as he was kissing. He said “That’s what I was about to ask you!”  
Draco’s smile widened. “Let’s make use of the bed you have prepared?”  
They both started to move towards the bed slowly, with their kiss uninterrupted. Draco laid down on his back, and hands clutched to Harry’s head. His lips attached to Harry’s. As he laid completely back, Harry leaned in. Draco wrapped his legs above Harry’s arms. His ass was now exposed wide open as they both laid down in missionary position with Draco’s legs up towards his chest. Draco could feel himself getting into that position that he once thought was very vulnerable. But at that moment it felt right. They had never talked about it. That if they ever did have sex, who will play what position. Now he knew, that it didn’t matter. As everything falls into right place automatically when you are with the right person.  
Draco was feeling the warmth from Harry’s chest. It was soothing to the cold weather that the cave had. Harry started to move down Draco’s body again. He was following the love bites he had left in his previous trip down to Draco’s dick few minutes ago. Draco laid his head down and turned it, as harry caressed his nipples again. He was able to smell the whiff of Harry’s sweat from the robes on which they were laying. That aroused Draco even more. He lurched out to grab hold some part of Harry’s partly dried clothes that smelled of him, his body and sweat.  
Harry continued to move down Draco’s navel, then placing soft kisses around his dick he picked up Draco’s feet up and pushed it towards it’s owner’s shoulder. This exposed Draco’s ass wide open. Harry went in to kiss his butt and ass. He started rimming his ass softly. Draco was again in an immense state of orgasm. He clutched tightly to Harry’s clothes and continued to sniff them. His chest was raising up and down violently with deep breaths and orgasm he was having! Harry then started to savagely turn and twist his tongue to penetrate Draco as deep as he could. He saw it turned Draco on wildly. He continued to lick, and with his hands he stroked Draco’s dick as well. He could feel Draco clenching his ass tight as soon as Harry came nearer to penetrate the ass with with his tongue. He held his spirit and continued to lick to relax Draco's muscles. And Draco did relax. He felt slowly getting used to idea of Harry licking his ass. He tried to fight off the natural clenching feeling to shut his asshole up, as he felt a soft tongue penetrating in. After a while, he was able to thoroughly enjoy getting rimmed.  
“Are you ready?”  
Draco nodded facing his boyfriend. Harry lifted upwards. He was still rock hard after hearing Draco’s moans. Draco locked his legs around Harry’s shoulder. Harry started to rub his dick on Draco’s ass. Then placing it at the top of slightly opened hole, Harry pushed in slowly while moving forth to kiss Draco.  
Draco let out loud moan, that Harry covered with a passionate kiss. Draco was moaning out loud in his mouth and kissing simultaneously. The moans were echoing loudly in the cave and syncing along with the thunder from the storm outside. It was a music that cannot be prepared by any instruments.  
Draco could feel Harry sinking in deep. Deeper and Deeper into him! His ass was clenching too tight to see what invader had penetrated in! At the same time, Draco felt whole. Completed. He felt so excited that his dick was throbbing from being so hard and excited! He kissed back Harry passionately and letting out loud moans alongside in his boyfriend’s mouth. It was painful in the start, but slowly it turned into a bittersweet taste that he started to crave for; wanting it to last forever! Harry was now completely inside him. Before he’d start stroking movements, he said “Am I hurting you?”  
“Not at all. I am enjoying it more than you would Potter. Now stop talking and give me a kiss!”  
Harry got excited. He could feel tightness and wetness around his dick. He hadn’t started moving yet. They were in a bonded position that felt so right. They were finally one!  
Harry started moving back and forth slowly. He had his hands around Draco’s face, kissing him strongly. His legs in a plank position, and his buttocks moving up and down slowly enjoying the cool air on top, to which it was exposed. Draco had wrapped his legs around Harry's back. His hands grabbed hold of Harry’s hair. Harry started moving his butts in and out, faster and faster. Draco was moaning very loudly now. The Cave seemed to enjoy the music which was being flown inside its walls. It had been ages since it had seen a couple live and fill its wide hall with music of love. The walls seemed to vibrate with resonance to the music that was coming from Draco and Harry’s moans, mixed with the rain’s trickling sound and storm’s thunder. Energy was seeping into its foundation from the echoes that were being produced.  
Harry was going very fast in his motions. They fucked along and didn’t care about what was going on in the forest, the cave, the castle or anywhere. All that mattered was being with each other. Enjoying each other’s company and warmth more than lust. Celebrating the love, rather than the love making. It was heaven for the two of them that didn’t put any boundaries or restriction to each other. The confined cave acted as the beacon of freedom to them.  
Draco could feel Harry’s dick going in for deeper strokes. He was liking the pressure it was building in his ass. The intimacy they were sharing. The warmth. The kisses. Draco had never thought he could feel such pleasure in his bottom. The pleasure was a mixture of the pain, penetration, pressure, the back and forth motion, Harry’s hard dick, thought of him, his touch, his smell, his warmth, and love.  
They decided to change position. Draco was now laying on his stomach, with his head pressed against the robes and floor and in kneeling position. His hands laying ahead of his head on the cold floor, and his butt raised up exposing his ass to Harry. Harry got onto his knees and penetrated again. Draco let out a moan as he did it. They started fucking again. Harry while fucking leaned down to kiss Draco’s back. Draco was enjoying it. Harry let out his hand to start stoking Draco’s dick along with the pounding.  
“Harry, I want to kiss you right now”  
Harry on listening this, got up. Draco also got up and followed him. Harry lifted Draco up and kissed him before placing him on the flat rock. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, opening his legs wide open for Harry to come in. Harry’s dick found its way to Draco’s ass again and started to fuck again without any assistance from their hands. Draco sucked on Harry’s tongue and lips in a lip-lock position and let out a constant hummed moan with Harry’s penetrating strokes. Harry continuously stroked Draco’s dick throughout. Draco started to feel strong sensation on the tip of his dick.  
“Potter I’m about to cum!”  
Harry on listening to this fucked even harder and harder. With a very loud moan Draco came on Harry’s chest and hand, while getting fucked! Draco was making loud breathing sounds with deep breaths and sweat trickling down his chest to his navel. His chest was moving up and down with every breath, with a face that displayed the orgasm he was having! Harry pulled out and started sucking Draco’s dick.  
“Potter you don’t have to- “  
Harry held out his hand to shush Draco’s lips with his finger. Harry enjoyed sucking the cum out of Draco’s dick that was still dripping out slowly. It tasted salty and creamy. Harry never though he would ever touch someone’s cum as he always thought it was weird. But in this moment, all he wanted to do was to not let any drop that cum go to waste. He sucked and licked every ounce of it, till Draco’s dick became flaccid. Draco pulled Harry up, and started to kiss him. Sharing the taste of cum on his lips. It was very creamy and tasted like salted butter. They kissed passionately. With that Draco said “I am not done with you yet”. He pushed harry back in as Harry was still hard.  
Harry started to penetrate and fuck again. Draco was still enjoying every bit of it. Harry started to pound very fast and very deep! Draco let out loud moans with every penetration move. He loved it! Harry started to come closer to finish. He too started to moan loudly, Draco grabbed his face and kissed him smoothly. With last three hard strokes that were very deep as Draco felt, Harry came inside Draco! Harry started to breathe heavily. Sweat dripping off on his bare back. It felt very cold as it went down on his bare buttocks with cold air in the cave. They both smiled and looked at each other with their foreheads attached.  
“This was amazing Potter!”  
“I love you Malfoy! I want to be with you!”  
“I love you too, Harry!”  
Draco could feel Harry’s dick turning flaccid inside his ass. Harry on noticing it’s still in, took it out. They both laid down on the clothes-bed Harry had prepared, with their legs entwined together. They were looking in each other’s eyes. The fire they had placed in the cave was about to go out of fuel. They were too tired to move and refuel it. They didn’t want to leave each other’s warmth as that was enough for them to fend off the cold. They lean in forward and kissed with their arms wrapped around. And the rain grew louder outside as the voices inside the cave became silent. They both fell asleep while kissing and lips locked.  
***  
Harry got up first. He searched for his glasses. It was still resting on the floor since yesterday when Draco had taken it off of him. Draco was fast asleep by his side. He saw his face sleeping with utmost delight on it. Harry was happy to see it.  
He got up to go out and have a look at the storm. He then realized that they were still naked. He couldn’t grab his clothes as Draco was still sleeping on it. He went outside naked, looking out for the storm. It was about to dawn. The forest was filled with wet grass and mud aroma. Few birds were chirping on a far distant tree. The sky was all clear now, with dark clouds heading away. The tracks which they had left last day was now covered by leaves and unrooted bushes from the storm. They were completely concealed in the beauty of nature.  
Draco got up to see Harry standing at the entrance of the cave. He got up and went towards his boyfriend with a robe to cover them both.  
“Good morning”  
“Good morning! Did I wake you up accidentally?” Harry asked  
Draco stood behind Harry and covered both of them with the single robe that was clean. He hugged him from behind and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s neck. “No, you didn’t”.  
Harry turned around inside the robe to face his boyfriend. Draco too realized they were naked, as their soft dicks collided and pressed against each other. “  
They just smiled at each other, enjoying the beauty of the moment.


End file.
